


From Us.

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is on a very important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strippedhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedhalo/gifts).



> I apologize. I forgot to put who this gift was for!

“Why are we here?” Kyle whispered the question as they slowly walked down the abandoned street that was littered with debris and parts of dead bodies. “This isn’t part of the mission.”

Marcus had a steady gaze on the horizon as the two made their way down the pavement. He looked determined. “Don’t worry. We’ll meet back up with Connor and the others soon.”

Kyle gave Marcus a questioning glance, but didn’t say anything. Marcus had saved him enough times that he was willing to follow the man’s lead for now. Besides, the place looked pretty empty and maybe they’d be able to salvage some food or something.

They walked for about ten minutes before Marcus spoke again.

“Found it.” 

Kyle glanced in the direction of Marcus’ gaze. The big building was half gone, but Kyle was able to read ‘Us’ on the side of it. He watched for a moment as Marcus headed towards the building before he followed along.

“What’s in there?”

“You’ll see.” Marcus glanced to Kyle before continued with his intent expression. 

Kyle thought of several things – weapons, food, blankets. He wasn’t sure why Marcus didn’t just tell John where the stash was, but he figure maybe Marcus wanted to make an impression. They had been part of the Resistance for only a couple of months now.

Inside the building, most of the place was a mess. Debris was everywhere and the dust was heavy from exploded concrete and plaster. As Kyle waded through the mess, Kyle wasn’t sure there was anything salvageable. He glanced over to Marcus who was a yard or two away. Marcus had stopped and was rummaging around for something.

By the time Kyle was standing by Marcus’ side, Marcus was dusting off something. It looked like a brown bear except it had wings for some reason and was in a dress. It was also missing an eye, but otherwise it was intact. 

Kyle looked to Marcus with a confused expression – how was this thing going to benefit the Resistance? Could they eat it?

Marcus looked to Kyle, then to the bear, and then stuffed in the bag he carried around his back. “It’s for Star. From us.”

“Why?”  
“Because it’s Christmas Eve. Now come on. We need to get back to Connor and the others.”

Marcus started for the exit before Kyle could ask any more questions. Kyle stood there for a moment before he followed. Even from his vantage point behind Marcus, Kyle could tell Marcus was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably not what you were hoping for, but I thought of this cute scenario and thought you night enjoy it as a treat!


End file.
